Making A Memory
by Facile-Fraudatur
Summary: bella moves to forks to get away from Renee and Phil.that is when she meets her neighbor the great playboy edward masen. who has a different girl each day of the week.what happens when sparks fly and trouble starts happenning with edward fangirls.
1. Finally Leaving

"Shut up I don't want to hear it anymore" said my mom in a very angry voice. She never sounded like that before she was mad at me because I said that Phil hits me and she just don't believe me. How can she believe a person that she meet a couple of months ago and not her own daughter. She just got married to Phil a couple of weeks ago and Phil just hates me and I hate him. He hits me because he says that I messing up his and my Renee relationship.

"mom how can you not believe me but you believe a man that you just meet a couple of months ago." and before I knew it she slapped me. I could feel the sting on my left cheek where she hit me. My eyes got wide with shock. I cant live in this house anymore. My mom just slapped me and I already have bruises to where Phil hit me. How could she not believe me. For god sakes I showed her my bruises to where Phil hits me but she uses the excuse oh I'm just clumsy or it happen when I was playing sports or that it was because of self-defense class or kendo classes. That is when I looked up to see a look of shock that matches mines on my mothers face.

"bells am so sorry"

"I don't care" I screamed at her "you don't care, all you care about is your piece of shits husband. Well you know what I see there is no more room in you heart for me so I'm leaving this hell hole and going t live with dad. Because I know that he cares more about me then you do." and with that I ran up too my room while screaming" if you don't love me that means that I don't love you to." then slammed my door and began packing my things. In just 20 or so minutes I was done packing all my things. I packed all my cloths, money, all my extra thing like my sword for ken-do class and my black belt for karate class. Those are the two things that I cant leave with out. I play a lot of sports like basketball, football, and tennis, but karate and ken-do is one of my favorite hobbies

I took my airplane ticket that I was going to use it the summer. But I guess I will have to exchange it for a sooner flight(**A.N I don't really know if you can do that but lets just pretends OKAY)** I took my car keys and my packed suit cases and went down the stairs. Trying my best not to fall. But before I could even make it down to the last step I saw anger Phil and my broking up mother.

"Bella. Please..don't..g g oo" my mom was having problem saying her words since she was in fact crying.

"mom I'm sorry but I was going to visit dad anyways. So he was expecting me to come sooner or later I just making this sooner." I tried not to sound to mad at her seeing how she is all broking think that her child

" Bella how could you leave your mother all alone broking up like this" said Phil trying to remain cool but was failing horribly.

"am not leaving her alone she has you. And beside you to just got married you guys should be on your honeymoon but you are still hear because of me". I said trying to make it sound like a big deal.

" I'm going to live with dad for a year. since I'm in my last year of high school I will just spend the rest of the school year there. And go off to collage. Mom, Phil I love you both with all my heart" wow was that a lied. Well to Phil anyways " but I have to spend time with dad or I wont be able to see him for ten years or so." that was true since I wanted to be a surgeon I will have to spend most of my time studying medical terms and only have time to visit Renee and Phil and not Charlie.

"I really will miss you mom but don't worry I will call and send emails and visit every time I get a chance"

"but Bella.."

"don't worry mom you will have to travel around a lot because of Phil's games but I don't want to travel I would rather stay in one place and that is with dad"

"Bella are you sure about this"

"yes mom I am and it's not like I'm leaving forever I just want to spend time with dad."

"okay if you say so but Bella listen I'm so sorry I'm really ,really sorry. I'm also so for any that happen ti you in this house"

"it is okay mom I will miss you don't forget me please" I sounded like a child

"I can never forget my baby" though the whole exchanging of words Phil was quite and throwing strange daggers at me. Like angry and happiness whatever it was. Phil was always mean and weird and I would not be seeing him again. That was a big bonus to this idea.

"okay mom im leaving now I will really miss you." I said hugging my Renee. She gave me a big bear hug back in return.

"Bye mom bye Phil"

"Bye bella" they said together I started to see the tears form in my Renee eyes once again. As everything was in my truck and started the engine and wave one last good bye and drove off.

"Oh crap" that is when I remember that I never called Charlie.

**(A.N) That's it. Tell me what you think I know it is not the best story in the world but it's my first. I'm sorry for any mistakes they have I have nobody to reread it for me. Anyways please ,please, please review cause if you don't I wont know to continue or not. Even if it is just one nice review I will continue. So please review.**


	2. Calm before a storm

"Note to self" I said out loud to nobody in particle "call Charlie as soon as you get on the plane". When I made it to the airport I took all my things from the back of the truck and made my way through the airport. I wonder if they are really going to give the truck back to Phil. Since he still doesn't know that I took it. Oh well his problem. I walked through the airport intil I had reached the front desk. There was a line in front of me consisting of 8 people two dirty blondes a family of four and the person right in front of me was short with black spiky hair. But she was really short I mean really short not even taller the 5 feet. She was like 4'1 or something.

To keep myself busy I decide to listen to my IPOD that was my 3rd favorite thing in the world. It keep all the things that made me feel complete, since it was filled with all my Favorite music it was really helpful in boring situations like waiting in line.

As the line moved up so did I not really paying too much attention to where my feet were going I tripped over something in front of me. Begin the clumsy person that I am I'm really used to me tripping and falling over things, but this time it was something big and blue.

"Oh my gosh are you alright" said the short pixie in front of me.

"Am so sorry"

"It is not your fault you are not the person who was not watching where she was doing." She seemed to be satisfied with my answer because all she did was nod and helped me up.

"Thanks" I said

"No problem. Hi my name is Alice." She said a little too excited for my liking. But I could already tell that I was going to like her

"Hi my name is Isabella but you can call me Bella, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to so where are you heading."

"It is really small town you probably never even heard of it. It is called forks"

"You mean forks Washington right." She asked getting happier ever moment

"Yeah"

"Cool that is where I'm heading too" wow I did not even set foot in Washington yet and I already made a friend. This is going to be easier than I thought.

After we finish getting are tickets in my case exchanging tickets we made our way on the plane. We talked all about random things like school, hobbies, music regular stuff like that. We end up having to sit next to each other on the plane ride. This was the first plane ride when I did not have to sit to next to someone disgusting. My worst was this old fat man that fell asleep on my shoulder and started to drool on my shoulder and snore in my face. The worst thing was that his breath smelled like week old garbage and mint.

By the time the plane landed I founded out that Alice was 17 years old, had two brothers, a boyfriend by the name of jasper who had a sister. Also that she loved shopping and without me even knowing we had already planned a shopping trip together, how it happen I really don't know. I also learned that she was in Arizona because there was a great new mall that just opened up that had the newest fashion that are not going to be sold anywhere else.

While walking a heard someone called my name. It was Charlie. I groaned and hit my forehead because I forgot to call him. But then how was he here?

"What are you doing here" I asked

"Wow not even a hey dad or a I missed you how has it been" he said touching his heart putting on a fake hurt face. He then gave me one of those awkward one-armed hug.

"Sorry hey dad I really missed you how has it been, what are you doing here"

"Same old same old" he said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing I came to pick you up"

"But I forgot to call you"

"But your mom did not"

"Oh makes sense I guess" that does explain a lot my mom knows am very forget full so she must have know I was bound to forget to call him.

"BELLA" screamed my new little pixie friend. I turned to see a blonde haired boy arms around Alice. That must be Jasper her boyfriend.

"Be right back dad"

"Don't be long okay I have to go back to work in an hour"

"Kay dad don't worry look at who you are talking to ME remember" my voice full of sarcasm. He knows I'm going to forget about him.

"Hey Alice"

"Bella this is Jasper the one I told you about." She said pointing to Jasper who had a very confused but calm face on.

"Hello my name is Isabella but you can call me bella, It is nice to meet you, and Alice has told me a lot about you." I hate begin introduced to people because after we say are hello there is always this uncomfortable silent's.

"Hey am Jasper nice to meet you too" he said outstretching his hands hand for me to shake. I did and as soon as we let go Alice went all crazy talking about how her trip was. I guess Alice is not the one for uncomfortable silent.

"Bella" Charlie called pointing to his watch. Alice also turns to see who called my name. When she saw my dad she drop her suit cases and ran over to hung him like she was never going to see him.

"Nice to see you to Alice" he said trying to pull the pixie off him

"Bella how do you know Chief Swan" she asked still not letting go of Charlie.

" He's is my dad"

"Really then that makes us Neighbor" she said bouncing up and down. Gosh this girl gets excited quickly.

"Dad is that true" I was little happy myself. Getting to live next door to Alice could be fun.

" Yes and you could see their house as soon as you are ready to leave which I am"

"Okay okay I get it" I turned to face Alice and said

" I got to go I guess I will see you um.. Later"

"Wait lets walk out together"

"Um okay you ready"

"Yeah let's go" we walked out of the airport and to are rides. I saw jasper lead Alice to a silver Volvo. it was a very pretty car.

"Oh Edward is here…Bella you have to meet him" To many people in one day.

"Sorry Alice I have to um.. Go sorry I'll meet him later okay.

"Fine I'll come over later you can meet him then" she said I could hear the sadness in her voice get replace with bubbles full of happiness.

"Bye" I said

"Bye"both jasper and Alice said and walk over to the silver Volvo. I walked over to Charlie cruiser. I turned once more to see Alice opening the back door of the car. I saw a really gorgeous pair of green eyes as the front window rolled down. But the person who the green eyes belong to was even better to look at he was drop dead gorgeous and he looking right at me. He must have been the Edward that Alice was talking about. He was really cute, but to bad there was a strawberry blonde in the passage seat I guess that was his girl friend because she had her hands all over his arm.

Thank god for Alice because she took me out that weird staring contest we were having. She actually ran up to me and gave me the biggest huge a tiny person can gave, she lifted me off the ground wow she was strong. I saw the guy with the green us staring at us in confusion.

"Gosh Alice for someone so small you sure are strong." I said

"Thanks, shopping helps when you have to lift those really heavy bags, Bella see you at home ok" then she went back into her car where jasper was waiting with open arms. Edward turned his attention from me to the girl next to him when the she started to ask what was he looking at or that is what I thought she said am not that good at reading lips. She turned and looked me up and down and had a very satisfied look on her face, like I was out of her lead.

I was she was very pretty compared to me who had plain brown eyes, brown hair, and pale skin there is nothing to look at when people turn to me. I'm just another person in the crowd.

"Bella" I forgot all about Charlie.

"Huh dad" I said and turned to him. He was pointing to is watch again.

"Fine fine some one is a little impatience today" I said in a mocking tone getting into the passenger seat of the cruiser. He was still standing outside when I said

"Dad" pointing to my watch on my hand. He put on a fake smile and got into the car. We made little conversation. But other than that the car ride was really quite and I liked it that way . When we finally reach the house it look exactly the same as the last time I saw it. It was a small two-bedroom house that he bought with my mom when they were married. I look next door and the silver Volvo was still not there but it left before us. I guess they took a pit stop.

"Come on Bella." Charlie called from behind me. I grabbed my things and headed up the stairs. My room to look exactly the same. The wooden floor, light blue walls, yellow laced curtains. The rocking chair from my baby days was still there.

Charlie left for work and I was by myself to un-pack my things. When I was completely done there was a small knock on my door. I walk downstairs very carefully to the door wondering who it could be. When I opened it I saw Alice behind the door.

"Hey Alice"

" Hey could you come over I will like for you to meet my family"

"Um.. I guess I can let me just leave a note for Charlie" I turned around to the bathroom look at myself in the mirror making sure I look at lease decent. I then went to my room to get a note pad a pencil wrote a quick note to Charlie. And then was out the door with Alice. There house was huge compared to mines and inside was even better. It was huge a white a and well just really nice. We where meet but a women who look to be in her mid- twenties. How can she have kids my age and be in her mid-twenties. She was very friendly looking.

"Hello you must be Bella I have heard many great things about you" she said giving me a hug. How can you heard so many great things about me when I just meet her Alice today.

"It is nice to meet you to Mrs. Cullen"

"Oh dear no, no just call me Esme"

"Um Okay then. You have a really lovely house. It is really truly beautiful" I saw her beaming with joy when she heard my compliment.

" Why thank you I design it myself, it is somewhat my greatest work" she said

"Come on Bella let me show you around." I meet Alice family an acceptation to Edward who was out one a date probably with the same girl from this earlier. Emment was like a little kid and a huge body builder's body. He had curry brown hair and light brown eyes, he was pretty cute, Rosaline was the most gorgeous human bean on the face of the world, she was like someone you see in the front cover of a modeling magazine. She was Emments girlfriend. Alice tour of the house ended with a room that was kind of big with a baby grand piano.

"Who plays" I asked alice randomly. I have played piano for 14 years now and I have not played in a while cause of my schedule.

"Edward"

"Do you think he'll mind of a play."

"You play"

"Yes for a while now"

"Go ahead and give it a try"

"Okay" I headed over to the piano and looked down at the keys. I press a key and was thankful that it was in tuned. As soon as I sat down I was lost in the music. A played the first song that came into my head the song was DNT- listen to your heart. It was my favorite song to play of all time. As soon as a started playing I couldn't help sing alone to the song.

__

I know there something in the wake of your smile

I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea

You've built a love but that loves falls apart

Your little piece of heaven turns to dark

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him good bye

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile

The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yes

They're swept away and nothing is what it seems

The feeling of belonging to your dreams

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him good bye

And there are voices

That want to be heard

So much to mention

But you cant find the words

The scent of magic

The beauty that's been

When love is wilder then the wind

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him good bye

Listen to your hear, mmm, mmmmmm

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him good bye

When I hit the last note I sign. I love playing the piano just as much as I like playing guitar. There was a bunch of cheers and claps coming from behind me. It scared the crap out of me, so I jumped and fell off the bench landing on my butt. I heard a booming laughter. When I turn around I saw the whole family there including Edward who hands where in a girl with black hair. That was not the same girl from earlier so I just that girl was not his girl friend and this one was.

"Bella dear that was wonderful wasn't it Edward " Esme said.

"Yes it was" he said letting go of the girls hand. His voice was as soft and sweet like velvet.

"Thank I guess"

"Bella how long have you been playing" Esme asked

"Um… about 14 years" I admitted true fully

"How long have you been singing" this time it was Edward I was very surprise that he was the one actually asking.

" Um since I was I was able to speak, which was around 14 years ago" I said blushing and looking down. I hate begin in the center of attention.

"BELLA do you play any other instrument" this time it was Emment he was bouncing over to me full of excitement.

"Yes I do I play guitar, drums, and the flute but I'm not that good with that one" I said like I was talking to a little kid.

"OH that is so cool" this time it was Alice. I giggle a little and look down at my watch. It was almost 10:00.

"Thanks you guys but I have to get home or Charlie is going to freak" I said getting up from the floor. I walked past then but as I was walking I took a quick glance at Edward. He was staring at me again like I just died and came back alive. He was kind of weird but really cute. I really need to stop think about these things he has a girlfriend .

I open the door and said to them

"Thanks you guy for everything I guess I will just see you later." I then closed the door and ran over to my house but stop just in time to save myself from falling over. I saw Charlie's cruiser. I walked inside and saw Charlie watching a basketball game.

"Hello dad"

"Hey kiddo had fun at the Cullen's" he said not even taking his eyes of the TV screen.

"Yeah dad it was really fun I'm going to bed now"

"Okay then goodnight" I ran up stair grabbed some new cloths and jumped into the slower. After I was done I went to go look at the window because I always looked at the moon when I was back in home, I did it every night because I felt like it gave me good luck. When I looked down I saw Edward again with the same girl from the house. She was trying to kiss him but he was refusing her. Why was he not kissing her . I acted like they weren't there and just looked up at the sky. Five minutes later I was about done and I took a quick glance to where Edward was.

Again he was staring at me. It was getting scary like he was some kind of murderer or something. So I moved away from the window to my bedside. I took out my kendo sword and started swing it around since I did not get to practice today. I laid down on my bed and begin thinking about how my first day in forks high school was going to be like. If it is as easy as tripping over someone things then I'll know everybody at the school by the end of this week. I then drifted off to sleep dreaming about the Cullen's and Edward especially. His green eyes just keep popping up into my head he was just so weird there was something funny about him and his so called girlfriends. Strawberry blonde, black hair which one is next a brown headed girl. I wonder…

**(a/n) i finally uploaded thank god. please tell me what you think . and sorry for such the long wait. And soory for all the mistakes. i will fix it later **


	3. The chapter with no name!

**(The People in this story is not mine *sign* there are own by the wonderfully talent stephenie meyers. Now nobody can sue me!!!=] )**

** I gave credit where credit is due**

When I woke up the next morning Charlie was already gone for work. I had to get ready for my first day at forks high school. After showering and washing my hair with strawberry shampoo and cleaning myself with my wild strawberry body-wash. Putting on my sweet strawberry deodorant. I was all dress, wearing a blue fitting polo shirt with white, knee length jeans and a pair of white tennis shoes. I put on my white watch, and put a blue head band in my hair to keep it manageable. Spraying my strawberry body spray all over me I was finally done. Smelling nice and trying to look my best for my first day in high school I headed down stairs. When I got downstairs I went straight to my refrigerator and the only things inside were strawberries. EWWW I thought to myself. Even though strawberry smell good, that doesn't mean that they taste good. I close the refrigerator door and saw a note on there with a silver key taped to it. It read

Dear Bella

Since I know you don't like to ride in the cruiser so

I got you a car for your

First day of school

Enjoy

Love Charlie

He really didn't need to do that. He did enough for me a ready and there he go buying me a car. But I did not have any time to debate on it I got my bags and lift the house. When I stepped outside I saw it, the car was a Chevy truck, with red rust paint. It look really old but for some old reason I loved it. I have to make something special for Charlie tonight to thank him.

I made my way to forks high school it wasn't difficult to find, though I never been there before. I parked in front of the first building which had a small sign that said FRONT OFFICE. There was no other cars there so probably I was not suppose to park there, but I decide I would get direction instead of circling around the parking lot like an idiot. I got out of the car unwilling and made my way to the office.

Inside as brightly lit and warmer then I had expected. It was small and there were three desk behind the front counter, one of which was manned by a large red headed women wearing glasses. She was wearing a plain purple t-shirt which made me feel a little over dressed.

She looked up and asked "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan" I informed her. The look in her eye told me that she already knew who I was. The chief ex-wife daughter finally comes home. Now she has something to gossip about around the water fountain in the teacher lounge.

"Of course" she dug through her files into she had found what she was looking for.

"I have your schedule right here and a map of the school" she said. She also gave me a slip that I had to make each teacher sign and then bring back at the end of the day. She smile at me and hoped that I liked it here in forks. When I finally made it back to my truck other kids were starting to arrive. I was glad that my car was not the only oldie car here. The only nice car here was a shiny silver Volvo. That means Alice is here. Her car really stands out.

I try to memorize my map so I won't have to have it out all day. While I was walking though the hallway looking for my locker. I found it but also bumped into someone who was right in front of it. I ended up falling flat on my butt.

"Oh I'm so sorry" I mumbled as I tried to pull myself up. When I finally looked up I saw Edward, well it looked like Edward from behind. I guess he did not feel when I bumped into him, but I felt it and it hurt. When I took a closer look he was with another girl. They were making out, don't they know that is why the make storage closet for, not only for storing things that's for sure.

Then I noticed it is not the same girl from the house or the car yesterday this girl was a different girl. She had blonde hair and was really skinny. She was wearing low ride **CUT **jeans that reached mid-thigh and a tight sleeve less tank top that did not even cover her whole upper body. She look like she would have a hard time breathing in those cloths, If she wanted to wear shorts she should have bought some instead of cutting a nice pair of jeans. I truly feel sorry for the jeans, it never it saw it coming.

I got up from the floor and they were still in front of my locker. I cleared my throat but they did not hear me. So I cleared my throat even louder. They stilled did not hear me. Making out don't make you deaf to.

"Excuse me" I said they still did not hear me so I decide I would to taking this in another direction. I started to bang on the locker right beside me. I probably look like a retard banging on a locker like it is a drum, but oh well anything to get their attention. I started banging it so loud that they finally broke apart there spit sharing.

"What the hell is your problem" the girl snapped at me.

"You're my problem. You know that is why the make storage closets so people won't have to see other people making out in front of their lockers" I snapped right back. I hate when people are rude to other people. Don't they read the bible do to people as you wish for them to do to you or something really close to that.

"What did you say" she said finally letting go of Edward.

"You heard me I don't repeat myself to dumb ass. Now you guys can continue your make out session later just not in front of my locker." I pushed between them so I was now in front of my locker. I was not taking any crap from nobody rude. I heard Edward say something to the girl and then she nodded kissed him on the cheek and left. But not forgetting to throw one of those dirty looks at me. I used to get those all the time but am used to it. When I was in Phoenix I was in school with a lot of people you could not trust. There where always trying to start something bad with anybody who even looked at them wrong. So I had to learn to stick up for myself. I don't take crap from anybody.

I Turned around and Edward was still there behind me.

"Why are you still here" I asked

"Because you are one of the most fascinating creature I have every met." he said smiling at me. I felt me face heat up a little. I didn't know how to take that.

"What is that suppose to mean" I asked

"For one you are new and know absolutely nothing about this school and everybody in it. You know nothing about the background and the social groups in this school. Yet you would stand up to the biggest bully that forks high has seen in generations."

"And… Is that supposed to mean something to me" I said as I put my new lock on my locker.

"Well you have some guts Miss. Swan any girl in this whole school would be scared of her" he said getting even closer to me. He was really, really cute.

"Well Mr. Cullen I'm not like the others girls and am not going let your girlfriend step all over me like some dirty old rug." I said turning away from him and walking to my first class. I really did not want to cause any problems but I don't like it when people think they can push me around. I made it to my first class just in time as the bell ring. The class room was small. I followed the two people in front of me when I saw them hang up their coats on the long row of hooks. So I did the same. I walked over to the teacher without even facing the class.

He was a tall balding man who name plate identifying him as Mr. Mason. I gave him my slip and he pointed me to the back of the class. I did not have to introduce myself in front of the class so Mr. Mason got on my favorite teacher list. Even with sitting in the back people found away to look at me. But they did it somehow. I try to pay attention to the reading list that the teacher gave us. It was easy because I read everything on the list already.

So I decide to tune out the teacher and look around the class room to see if I recognize anybody. In fact I did I recognize that strawberry blonde from the airport. She saw shooting daggers at me like I did something to her. Instead of starting more problems and shooting the finger at her like I would normally do .I just let it go and faced the teacher.

When the bell rang I was off. I was the first out of the door and to my next class. But then I bumped into someone again. How many times could one person bump into something all in one day? I looked up and found that I bumped into the girl Edward was making out with. When she turned around and saw it was me her face got red with angrier.

"You little punk how in this world do you know Edward?" I was just about to walk away and not bother with her.

"That is none of your business now if you excuse me I need to get to class." I said walking past her. I left her with her mouth wide open. She must have not have expected that I was going to talk to her like that. Well she is dead wrong I am an Independent

women. I'm strong and am not going to let anybody mess with me.

The rest of the morning was the same. I meet a nice girl name Angela. She was very pretty but also very quiet. She told me a lot about the school. About The girl Edward was kissing . I found out her name was Lauren and she was the most popular girl in the school.

"She Can have any guy she wants" Angela said to me as we began walking to the cafeteria . "But it is only Edward she wants. She had the hugest crush on him since the 1st grade."

"So why doesn't she have him" I asked

"Because Edward is the biggest play boy you will ever met. He has a different girl every day of the week. Lauren wants him for herself. But Edward is not the type of guy to stay with one girl"

There was this one guy that I really liked. His name was James. I though that he was the one until I caught him making out with my best friend Victoria. I Learned that he has been cheating on me with half of the girls in the school. I Got really pissed off because he was using me and half of the other girls in the school who he CLAIMED TO LOVE. And usually after the girlfriend finds the boyfriend cheating the girlfriend runs away and the boyfriend follows. Well it wasn't like that for James he just continue making out with her. I don't even know if he knew I left for forks. OOHH well that's his problem not mines.

Right there in the middle of the hall was Edward and Lauren making out again. At lease they were not in front of my locker. We passed around them and I saw Edward open his eyes. I decide that my fun was going to begin now. I turned to face him his lips still locked with Lauren. I guess Lauren still did not know I was standing there. What I did was very childish but I couldn't help it. As quietly as I can with one hand I was pointing to Lauren with the other hand I pretend that I was about to gag.

Then I completely turned around and started walking away but not before blowing a kiss to him. I know I was just imaging it but I could have sworn I saw him turn a very little pink, but I was not sure.

I turned back to Angela who was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Did you just do that? Bella what are you thinking?"

"I Really have no idea. But I was fun." I laughed as we enter the cafeteria . I scanned the lunch room looking for Alice. face. I found her with jasper, Emmett, and Rosaline. I guess Alice saw me because she was waving me over I said my thanks to Angela and left to go sit with Alice.

"Hi ya" I said

"Bella we have to talk about are shopping trip to port angles Saturday" how did that happen? What shopping trip? I looked at Emmett, Jasper, and Rosaline with a look of help on my face. They Look like they where trying to hold in there laughter. I sign and just sat there and just nodded my head and said yup at any random moment.

Lunch continue the same the same and then it was time for class. I was thankful because I did not have to hear Alice talk about shopping anymore.

I walked into the class to give my teacher the slip for him to sign. He assigned me the table in the back when I sat down there was only to empty seats left. Either they were late or they were not hear.

Just as the bell rang for class to begin rang Edward comes through the door with his all ready disorder hair was even more messy and his shirt was all wrinkle. Then Lauren came through the door not looking all to pretty either. Anybody who had half a mind would know out what they were doing. It was disrupting. I saw Lauren taking the sit in the without another look in the back direction. I was thankful for that but also not so happy because that meant that I was going to have to sit next to Edward. When Edward saw that I was at his lab table I knew for a fact this time that he did turned pink. He quickly look down and sat in his seat.

"Yo! had fun!!

**I would have had this chapter up sooner but now life is catching up with me and i have to deal with it. and my dad was kind of pissie pissie so he turned off the internet for like a month. So no worrys and thank you my 11 beautiful reviewers for taking the time to review my first story.**

**i love you all. but i would also like some more so like yeah. review tell me what you think , what i schould fix, any mispelled words, any ideas. so review i need alittle more okaii =]**

**much love Rose Emily 3**


	4. Author Notebad news

I have bad news

I can not continue the story

I just don't like where the story is heading

And

I don't even know where the story is heading

sorry for any problems I may have caused

But I promise that the next story I make

Would be a Whole lot better

I am

SSSOOOOOOO

VEEEEERRRRRYYYY

SSSSSSOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRYYYYY

And like I said my next story will be better because I will actually plan it out

=D


	5. Another AN

****

Um….. I still haven't decide if I should continue this story or not, but I started another one.

**This time actually planed out. So I would be forever in your guys debt if you **

**will R&R my New Story. PLEASE AND THANK YOU**

**-LOVE EMILY **


End file.
